


Krása sta slov

by Raaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaya/pseuds/Raaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sto slov. Pro někoho hodně, pro druhého málo. Ale někdy je to tak akorát k zachycení myšlenky.<br/>Drabble na sebe nenavazují.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Otázka, která vyhrála válku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I smrtijed může cítit pochyby...

Vytáhnout hůlku a vyslovit ta slova na tom není to nejhorší. Ani se dívat na utrpení oběti, sledovat její marný boj uniknout bolesti – zbytečný, _cruciatus_ nepatří mezi zakázané kletby pro nic za nic. Ani bolestné vřískání. Všichni nakonec podlehnou, vůle prostě nedokáže tělu vzdorovat dlouho.

Ne, nejhorší na tom je sledovat krev. Ať z prokousnutého rtu nebo jiného zranění, prýští rudá, hustá a horká přesně jako moje, když se sám válím v prachu u Pánových nohou.

Když potom ležím v posteli a s otevřenýma očima zírám do stropu, ptám se sám sebe: _V čem jsem lepší než oni?_

Odpověď nepřichází…


	2. Odvaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odvaha je přijmout pravdu takovou, jaká je. Odvaha je postavit se svou vůlí sobě samému. Odvaha je věřit, ať se to zdá sebešílenější.  
> Rok krutovlády sourozenců Carowových z pohledu nebelvíra.

Bolest. Prostupuje celým mým tělem, brnká na každý nerv. Už dávno jsem přestal potlačovat křik. Tady už nejde o hrdinství, skrývání slabostí, přemožení sebe sama. Tady jde o přežití. Jen vydržet, vydržet až do konce, i když se mysl vzpírá a tělo sebou cuká v neskutečné agónii. Pevně stisknu víčka, ale tma uklidnění nepřináší, právě naopak. Mám strach. Ne, jsem vyděšený k smrti. Ale nevzdávám se, ještě ne. Budu bojovat, dokud zůstává naděje. Ještě, ksakru, není konec. Nejsem sám.

Věřím, že tohle všechno dobře skončí. Věřím v naději. Věřím ve lva, co nosím na svém hábitu. Věřím v Harryho Pottera.


End file.
